The Anniversary
by Alyx Night
Summary: Jack loves Hicca and Hicca loves Jack they've been in a relationship for a year now but are they ready to take it to the next step. Female Hiccup


**HICCUP IS A FEMALE IN THIS STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT.**

Hicca lays on her bed looking up at her roof of her bedroom watching the small dust particles float down landing softly on the objects surrounding her.

She always figured that she'd be one of those people who would never find that special someone to spend the rest of their life's with. Hicca thought to herself as she pictured a handsome Viking with white hair that glows like the sun with bright icy blue eyes and the cutest smile whenever he makes a joke, pulls pranks on the village or just lying next to him with her head resting peacefully on his beating chest as she slept with her arms and legs tangled around his sleeping body. Turns out, she may have found her special someone after all.

Hicca rubbed her sleepy eyes and leaned forward resting her arms on her bed beside her. She flicked her eyelids open adjusting her forest green eyes to the sun's rays, seeping through her bedroom window. She sat there for a few minutes just trying to get her head around that today is her one year anniversary with the most wonderful, handsome person, Jackson Overland Frost. He's that special someone that she could never imagine would be hers. I always thought he saw her as a fish bone that never did anything right but he saw me as the most courageous, bravest and cutest person he has ever met.

She tilted her head back closing her eyes shut, falling back into her bed with thump. Hicca lay there trying to go back to sleep but find it impossible with so much on her mind. She then hear a light knock on her door.

"Hicca, are you awake? I made some breakfast". Valka said cheerfully.

"Yeah I'll be down in the minute" she answered sitting back up again lifting up the fur blanket and moving it to the side of the wooden bed.

"Hicca could I come in for a second" She replied opening the door.

"Yeah what is it mom"?

"Jack came around earlier he asked to see you but you were still asleep"

"He did, what did he say"? She asked turning to face my mother.

"Nothing really he just gave me this letter". She said handing over a folded piece of parchment.

"Whatever is on that must be important" she add

"Um Thanks mom"

"We'll I'll meet you downstairs then". She replied as she left the room.

Hicca waited for her mom to leave before she looked at the note. The note said to meet Jack at the cove ASAP. She got off her bed grabbing her flight suit off her desk and dressed as fast as she could. Hicca picked up her small silver bracelet off her bed side table and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What's the rush for Hicca"? Valka asked standing with a bowl of porridge.

"Oh um sorry mom I've got to go". She apologized walking over to Toothless who was laying by the fire.

"Ready bud" Hicca asked. She saddled up and climbed on top and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"I guess it's just me and you for breakfast, porridge"? Valka asked facing Cloud jumper who was sitting by the kitchen with a worried face.

The sky looked like it was early afternoon, the cold winter wind blowing, the sun shining above her head couldn't have made this day any better. They were just above the cove when she could see a fire burning below them. They flew closer down to see if anyone was hurt. As they approached it, it was Jack sitting by a fire trying to cook some chicken. Toothless land right behind him making him turn to face her with an angry grin.

"Hicca where have you been, didn't you read my note"? Jack called standing to his feet, dropping the chicken to the ground then walked his way towards me.

"I did". She answered back climbing off Toothless then making her way to him.

"Then how come you're so late for"?

"I might have slept in". Hicca mumbled rubbing the back of her head.

"Really Hicca you slept in, do you know what today is"? He asked standing in front of her with his hands across his chest

"Yes I do, today is our one year anniversary together". Hicca smirked as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a blanket laying on the ground with a small brown basket full of sweets and fruits on top along with a small dull brown colored bottle. He had a glass cup full of roses next to the basket with a few unlit candles and a torch placed around the blanket. Hicca's eyes widened with surprise that Jack had planned all this on his own for her, for them.

"Do you like it"? He asked in a sweet tone.

"It's the cutest thing I've ever seen your so sweet". Hicca replied letting go of his hand and laying down on the blanket. She dropped to her knees and turned and laid on her back resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Hicca". He said putting his arm around her waist again pulling her closer to him. He rubbed her cheek lightly before dropping a kiss on it.

"I love you too Jack". She whispered lifting her head and connecting her lips with his. It only last for a few seconds. He pulled away for a breath of air before she grabs the back of his neck gently but tight and smashes their lips together, making it impossible for air to creep through their mouths. This kiss was different to any other ones they've had before. It was passionate and lasted for what seemed like forever. She taps his bottom lip with her wet tongue asking to enter. Jack opened his mouth letting her tongue dance with his. She wraps her legs around him, sliding on top slowly while their tongues are still playing in each other's mouths. Jack start moving his hands up and down her back tracing her spine as their lips and tongue explore each other. She twitch and giggles upon his touch and starts to grind on his member lightly making him start to go hard. She giggles a little at the sight of his member hardening underneath her as she grinds upon it.

"Hicca what are you do…doing". Jack stuttered from shock, pulling away from her. He clear his throat and take in a deep breath before leaning forward, making eye contact with her innocent, sparkling green eyes. He then start to feel this weird sensation growing in his groin as he stared at her. Still in shock Jack remove his hands from her back, placing them beside him to keep him balance as she sits on his lap with her full weight.

"Oh come on Jack stop whining ". Hicca chucked with an innocent smirk, tilting her head sideways letting her hair slide down her back. She cups his face with her right hand, licking and kissing his neck as she guides both her soft gentle hands down his chest past his aching stomach to his hardening member.


End file.
